International Classification of Diseases for Oncology
The International Classification of Diseases for Oncology (ICD-O) is a domain specific extension of the International Statistical Classification of Diseases and Related Health Problems for tumor diseases. This classification is widely used by cancer registries Note not all categories are of interest to psychologists. It is currently in its third revision (ICD-O-3). ICD-10 includes a list of morphology codes. They stem from ICD-O second edition (ICD-O-2) that was valid at the time of publication. Axes The classification has two axes: topography and morphology Morphology The morphology axis is for the morphology of the tumor. This axis has particular importance because the Systematized Nomenclature of Medicine ("SNOMED") has adopted the ICD-O classification of morphology. SNOMED has been changing continuously, and several different versions of SNOMED are in use. Accordingly, mapping of ICD-O codes to SNOMED requires careful assessment of whether entities are indeed true matches. Examples of codes (ICD-O-3) (8000–8009) Not otherwise specified * (8000–8004) Neoplasms, NOS ** ( ) Neoplasm, benign ** ( ) Neoplasm, uncertain whether benign or malignant ** ( ) Neoplasm, malignant ** ( ) Neoplasm, metastatic ** ( ) Neoplasm, malignant, uncertain whether primary or metastatic (8010–8790) Epithelial * (8010–8040) Epithelial neoplasms, NOS * (8050–8080) Squamous cell neoplasms ** ( ) Squamous cell carcinoma, NOS * (8090–8110) Basal cell neoplasms ** ( ) Basal cell carcinoma, NOS * (8120–8130) Transitional cell Papillomas And Carcinomas * (8140–8380) Adenomas And Adenocarcinomas (glands) ** ( ) Adenoma, NOS ** ( ) Adenocarcinoma, NOS ** ( ) Linitis plastica ** ( ) Insulinoma, NOS ** ( ) Glucagonoma, NOS ** ( ) Gastrinoma, NOS ** ( ) Vipoma ** ( ) Cholangiocarcinoma ** ( ) Hepatocellular carcinoma, NOS ** ( ) Adenoid cystic carcinoma ** ( ) Carcinoid tumor, NOS, of appendix ** ( ) Prolactinoma ** ( ) Oncocytoma ** ( ) Hurthle cell adenoma ** ( ) Renal cell carcinoma ** ( ) Grawitz tumor ** ( ) Multiple endocrine adenomas ** ( ) Endometrioid adenoma, NOS * (8390–8420) Adnexal And Skin appendage Neoplasms * (8430–8439) Mucoepidermoid Neoplasms * (8440–8490) Cystic, Mucinous And Serous Neoplasms ** ( ) Cystadenoma, NOS ** ( ) Pseudomyxoma peritonei * (8500–8540) Ductal, Lobular And Medullary Neoplasms * (8550–8559) Acinar cell neoplasms * (8560–8580) Complex epithelial neoplasms ** ( ) Warthin's tumor ** ( ) Thymoma, NOS * (8590–8670) Specialized gonadal neoplasms ** ( ) Sex cord-stromal tumor ** ( ) Thecoma, NOS ** ( ) Granulosa cell tumor, NOS ** ( ) Arrhenoblastoma, NOS ** ( ) Sertoli-Leydig cell tumor * (8680–8710) Paragangliomas And Glomus tumors ** ( ) Paraganglioma, NOS ** ( ) Pheochromocytoma, NOS ** ( ) Glomus tumor * (8720–8790) Nevi And Melanomas ** ( ) Melanocytic nevus ** ( ) Malignant melanoma, NOS ** ( ) Melanoma, NOS ** ( ) Nodular melanoma ** ( ) Dysplastic nevus ** ( ) Lentigo maligna melanoma ** ( ) Superficial spreading melanoma ** ( ) Acral lentiginous melanoma, malignant ** ( ) Melanoma, desmoplastic, amelanotic (8800–9370) Connective tissue * (8800–8809) Soft tissue Tumors And Sarcomas, Nos ** ( ) Sarcoma, NOS ** ( ) Soft tissue sarcoma ** ( ) Desmoplastic small round cell tumor * (8810–8830) Fibromatous neoplasms ** ( ) Fibroma, NOS ** ( ) Fibrosarcoma, NOS * (8840–8849) Myxomatous neoplasms ** ( ) Myxoma, NOS * (8850–8880) Lipomatous neoplasms ** ( ) Lipoma, NOS ** ( ) Liposarcoma, NOS * (8890–8920) Myomatous neoplasms ** ( ) Leiomyoma, NOS ** ( ) Leiomyosarcoma, NOS ** ( ) Myoma ** ( ) Myosarcoma ** ( ) Rhabdomyoma, NOS ** ( ) Rhabdomyosarcoma, NOS * (8930–8990) Complex Mixed And Stromal Neoplasms ** ( ) Pleomorphic adenoma ** ( ) Nephroblastoma, NOS (Wilms's tumor) * (9000–9030) Fibroepithelial Neoplasms ** ( ) Brenner tumor, NOS * (9040–9049) Synovial-Like Neoplasms ** ( ) Synovial sarcoma, NOS * (9050–9059) Mesothelial Neoplasms ** ( ) Mesothelioma, benign ** ( ) Mesothelioma, NOS * (9060–9090) Germ cell Neoplasms ** ( ) Dysgerminoma ** ( ) Germ cell tumor, NOS ** ( ) Embryonal carcinoma, NOS ** ( ) Yolk sac tumor ** ( ) Teratoma, benign ** ( ) Teratoma, malignant, NOS ** ( ) Dermoid cyst, NOS * (9100–9109) Trophoblastic neoplasms ** ( ) Choriocarcinoma, NOS * (9110–9119) Mesonephromas * (9120–9160) Blood vessel tumors ** ( ) Hemangioma, NOS ** ( ) Angioma, NOS ** ( ) Hemangiosarcoma ** ( ) Angiosarcoma ** ( ) Hemangioendothelioma, benign ** ( ) Hemangioendothelioma, NOS ** ( ) Kaposi's sarcoma ** ( ) Hemangiopericytoma, benign ** ( ) Hemangiopericytoma, NOS * (9170–9179) Lymphatic vessel tumors ** ( ) Lymphangioma, NOS ** ( ) Cystic lymphangioma * (9180–9240) Osseous And Chondromatous neoplasms ** ( ) Osteoma, NOS ** ( ) Osteosarcoma, NOS ** ( ) Osteochondroma ** ( ) Cartilaginous exostosis ** ( ) Chondroma, NOS ** ( ) Chondrosarcoma, NOS * (9250–9259) Giant cell tumors * (9260–9269) Miscellaneous bone tumors ** ( ) Ewing's sarcoma * (9270–9340) Odontogenic tumors ** ( ) Cementoblastoma, benign ** ( ) Ameloblastoma, NOS * (9350–9370) Miscellaneous tumors ** ( ) Craniopharyngioma (9380–9589) Nervous system * (9380–9480) Gliomas ** ( ) Mixed oligoastrocytoma ** ( ) Ependymoma, NOS ** ( ) Astrocytoma, NOS *** (9421/3) Pilocytic astrocytoma *** (9440/3) Glioblastoma multiforme ** ( ) Oligodendroglioma, NOS * (9490–9520) Neuroepitheliomatous neoplasms ** ( ) Neuroblastoma, NOS ** ( ) Retinoblastoma * (9530–9539) Meningiomas * (9540–9570) Nerve sheath tumors ** ( ) Neurofibroma, NOS ** ( ) Neurofibromatosis, NOS ** ( ) Schwannoma, NOS ** ( ) Neurinoma ** ( ) Acoustic neuroma ** ( ) Neuroma, NOS * (9580–9589) Granular cell tumors and Alveolar soft part sarcoma (9590–9999) Hematologic (Leukemias, Lymphomas and related disorders) * (9590–9599) Malignant lymphoma, NOS, Or diffuse ** ( ) Lymphoma, NOS ** ( ) Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, NOS ** ( ) Lymphosarcoma, NOS * (9650–9660) Hodgkin's disease ** ( ) Hodgkin's disease, NOS ** ( ) Lymphocyte-rich classical Hodgkin lymphoma ** ( ) Mixed cellularity classical Hodgkin lymphoma ** ( ) Lymphocyte-depleted classical Hodgkin lymphoma ** ( ) Nodular lymphocyte predominant Hodgkin lymphoma ** ( ) Nodular sclerosis classical Hodgkin lymphoma * (9670–9680) Malignant lymphoma Specified Type, Diffuse Or Nos ** ( ) Small lymphocytic lymphoma ** ( ) Lymphoplasmacytic lymphoma ** ( ) Mantle cell lymphoma ** ( ) Primary effusion lymphoma ** ( ) Mediastinal (thymic) large cell lymphoma ** ( ) Diffuse large B-cell lymphoma or Intravascular large B-cell lymphoma ** ( ) Burkitt lymphoma ** ( ) Splenic marginal zone lymphoma * (9690–9699) Malignant lymphoma, Follicular Or Nodular, With Or Without diffuse areas ** ( ) Follicular lymphoma ** ( ) Follicular lymphoma ** ( ) Extranodal marginal zone B-cell lymphoma of mucosa-associated lymphoid tissue (MALT-lymphoma) ** ( ) Nodal marginal zone B-cell lymphoma * (9700–9709) Specified Cutaneous And Peripheral T-Cell Lymphomas ** ( ) Mycosis fungoides ** ( ) Sezary syndrome ** ( ) Peripheral T-cell lymphoma, unspecified ** ( ) Angioimmunoblastic T-cell lymphoma ** ( ) Subcutaneous panniculitis-like T-cell lymphoma * (9710–9719) Other Specified Non-Hodgkin's lymphomas ** ( ) Anaplastic large cell lymphoma ** ( ) Hepatosplenic T-cell lymphoma ** ( ) Enteropathy type T-cell lymphoma ** ( ) Lymphomatoid papulosis ** ( ) Primary cutaneous anaplastic large cell lymphoma ** ( ) Extranodal NK/T cell lymphoma, nasal type * (9720–9729) Other Lymphoreticular neoplasms ** ( ) Blastic NK cell lymphoma ** ( ) Lymphoma ** ( ) Lymphoma * (9730–9739) Plasma cell tumors ** ( ) Plasmacytoma, NOS or Extramedullary plasmacytoma or Solitary plasmacytoma of bone ** ( ) Multiple myeloma or Plasma cell myeloma ** ( ) Extraosseous plasmacytoma * (9740–9749) Mast cell Tumors ** ( ) Mastocytoma, NOS or Extracutaneous mastocytoma ** ( ) Mast cell sarcoma ** ( ) Malignant mastocytosis or Indolent systemic mastocytosis ** ( ) Aggressive systemic mastocytosis or Systemic mastocytosis with associated clonal, hematological non-mast cell lineage disease ** ( ) Mast cell leukemia ** ( ) Langerhans cell histiocytosis ** ( ) Histiocytic sarcoma ** ( ) Langerhans cell sarcoma ** ( ) Dendritic cell sarcoma, NOS or Interdigitating dendritic cell sarcoma/tumor ** ( ) Follicular dendritic cell sarcoma/tumor * (9760–9769) Immunoproliferative diseases ** ( ) Waldenstrom macroglobulinemia ** ( ) Lymphomatoid granulomatosis -- Lymphoid leukemias, and related conditions * (9800–9809) Leukemias, NOS ** ( ) Leukemia, NOS ** ( ) Acute leukemia of ambiguous lineage ** ( ) Acute leukemia, NOS * (9820–9829) Lymphoid leukemias ** ( ) Lymphocytic leukemia, NOS ** ( ) Lymphatic leukemia, NOS ** ( ) Acute lymphoblastic leukemia, NOS ** ( ) Acute lymphocytic leukemia ** ( ) Chronic lymphocytic leukemia ** ( ) Leukemia ** ( ) Adult T-cell leukemia/lymphoma * (9830–9839) Plasma cell leukemia ** ( ) T-cell large granular lymphocytic leukemia ** ( ) B-cell prolymphocytic leukemia ** ( ) T-cell prolymphocytic leukemia ** ( ) Precursor cell lymphoblastic leukemia, NOS ** ( ) Precursor B lymphoblastic leukemia ** ( ) Precursor T lymphoblastic leukemia -- Myeloid leukemias, and related conditions * (9840–9849) Erythroleukemias (FAB-M6) ** ( ) Acute erythroid leukemia * (9850–9859) Lymphosarcoma cell leukemia * (9860–9869) Myeloid (Granulocytic) Leukemias ** ( ) Myeloid leukemia, NOS ** ( ) Myelogenous leukemia, NOS ** ( ) Acute myelogenous leukemia (FAB-M1,M2) ** ( ) Chronic myelogenous leukemia ** ( ) Acute promyelocytic leukemia (FAB-M3) ** ( ) Acute promyelocytic leukemia (AML with t(15;17)(q22;q12), PML-RARa and variants) ** ( ) Acute myelomonocytic leukemia (FAB-M4) * (9870–9889) Basophilic leukemia and Eosinophilic leukemia ** ( ) Basophilic leukemia or Acute basophilic leukemia ** ( ) AML with inv(16)(p13q22) or t(16;16)(p13;q22), CBFb/MYH11 (FAB M4Eo) ** ( ) Acute myeloid leukemia, minimally differentiated (FAB type M0) ** ( ) Acute myeloid leukemia, without maturation (FAB type M1) ** ( ) Acute myeloid leukemia, with maturation (FAB M2) ** ( ) Chronic myelogenous leukemia ** ( ) Atypical chronic myelogenous leukemia ** ( ) Eosinophilic leukemia * (9890–9899) Monocytic leukemias ** ( ) Monocytic leukemia, NOS (FAB-M5) ** ( ) Acute monoblastic and monocytic leukemia (FAB M5) ** ( ) Acute myeloid leukemia multilineage dysplasia ** ( ) AML with t(8;21)(q22;q22), AML1/ETO ** ( ) AML with 11q23 (MLL) abnormalities * (9900–9948) Other Leukemias ** ( ) Acute megakaryoblastic leukemia (FAB-M7) ** ( ) Acute myeloid leukemia and myelodysplastic syndrome, therapy related ** ( ) Chloroma or Myeloid sarcoma ** ( ) Acute panmyelosis with myelofibrosis ** ( ) Hairy cell leukemia ** ( ) Juvenile myelomonocytic leukemia ** ( ) Aggressive NK cell leukemia -- Other * (9950–9970) Miscellaneous Myeloproliferative And Lymphoproliferative disorders ** ( ) Polycythemia vera ** ( ) Myeloproliferative disease, NOS ** ( ) Chronic idiopathic myelofibrosis ** ( ) Essential thrombocytemia ** ( ) Chronic neutrophilic leukemia ** ( ) Chronic eosinophilic leukemia / hypereosinophilic syndrome ** ( ) Post-transplant lymphoproliferative disorder, pleomorphic ** ( ) Chronic Myeloproliferative disease, unclassifiable ** ( ) Myelodysplastic / myeloproliferative diseases, unclassifiable * (9980–9989) Myelodysplastic syndrome ** ( ) Chronic myelomonocytic leukemia or Refractory anemia ** ( ) Refractory anemia with ringed sideroblasts ** ( ) Refractory anemia with excess blasts ** ( ) Refractory cytopenia with multilineage dysplasia ** ( ) Myelodysplastic syndrome associated with isolated del(5q) chromosome abnormality ** ( ) Myelodysplastic syndrome, NOS Topography The topography axis is for the topographical codes of the tumor's site. It is standardized with the C section of ICD-10 There were no changes in the topography axis between ICD-O-2 and ICD-O-3. See List of ICD-10 codes#(C00–C97) Malignant Neoplasms for examples. See also * Medical classification External links * Official page at World Health Organization * Tutorial at National Cancer Institute * Overview at DIMDI * Overview of multiple primaries at healthyarkansas.com (PPT) * History of versions at National Cancer Institute Morphology * Cancer.gov – overview, includes link to Excel spreadsheet with codes at National Cancer Institute * Overview at National Cancer Institute * Word document – malignancies only at National Cancer Institute * Overview at University hospital Gießen und Marburg * Download table German version at DIMDI * Codes at IARC * 1st, 2nd, and 3rd editions at wolfbane.com * List at The National Cancer Registry Ireland * List at London School of Hygiene & Tropical Medicine Category:Medical manuals Category:diagnosis classification Category:Classification systems